To imply, or not to imply
by bones junkie4life
Summary: a slightly angsty, funny, cute, and fluffy oneshot! bones, booth, and innuendo. need i say more? probably totally ooc, SORRY!and i apologize for grammar, i am a math and science person, i stink at english. lol


okay this oneshot was thought up in economics. I miss having science class. physics was my favorite class ever. i never did amazingly well in english..but whatever. i love math. : ) (like the randomness? cuz i totally love bones! and dvds come out tommorrow:) :) oh yeah)

-----------------------

Brennan stood in front of his apartment, for the fifth time that day. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. She hated herself for being so confused. _It was his fault anyways..._she thought to herself..._none of this would have happened if he hadn't unnecessarily brought up that stupid idea. _

Brennan sighed. She knew he couldn't be home, there was no noise. He hadn't been home all day! She angrily stalked down the hall. _I'm giving up. And I'm starving._

----------------------

Booth sighed, and resisted the urge to bang on her door again. Last time, some of the neighbors thought he was robbing her. It took a while to explain what was really going on. Not to mention it was really embarrassing. This had to be the thousandth time he was at her front door. It was ridiculous. _It was her fault anyways..._he thought..._none of this would've happened if she hadn't suggested it in the first place. She never realizes what she suggests._

Booth played with the poker chip in his pocket and shrugged inwardly. He knew she couldn't be there, she would've responded to the last five knocks he had hammered into her door. She wasn't at the lab, she wasn't home. He was angry. He didn't know how to fix it, but it had to be fixed. But her always disappearing when stuff like this happened had gotten on his nerves. He stomped down the hall. _Forget it...I'm too hungry to think...mmmm Sid's sounds good..._

_-------------------------_

(the previous day)

Booth walked up to Brennan, smiling as usual. "Hey, Bones. How's is my favorite forensic-anthropologist-slash-partner doing today?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I am your only forensic-anthropologist-slash-partner Booth."

"That's why you're my favorite." He grinned flirtingly.

Brennan sighed. "Do you have a case?"

"Of course. My mother brought me up right...I always bring gifts." Booth winked.

"Booth I am not in the mood. I got no sleep last night."

"Really?" Angela asked. "I was about to come in, but I think Booth can handle this one." She winked and left them standing there awkwardly.

"So...Bones...why no sleep?" Booth asked awkwardly.

"Well, I was working with someone, and one thing led to another, and we didn't notice the time." Brennan said, still absorbed in her bones.

"Who was this friend. Do I know him?" Booth asked protectively.

"Well...honestly...no."

"What? You are working all night with someone I don't know? That's dangerous!"

"He is a grad student!"

"Oh, so you are up all night with a grad student?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"Well, if you were working, no. But if you were..."

"If I were what? Sleeping with him? Booth, this is ridiculous!" Brennan shouted.

"How is that ridiculous? Do you even really know him?"

"I wouldn't sleep with _him_!"

"Oh! So you sleep with other people?"

"Yes! I mean No!"

"Which one is it?"

"No one yet." Brennan said, definitively.

"Really? Saving yourself?" Booth asked sarcastically. "You know, all the 'releasing your biological urges' counts for that stuff Bones, so if you were going for that, you failed."

"Well, thank you for that Booth. Next time I am screwing someone against the wall I will try to remember that."

Booth felt himself grow warm. "Good."

"Good!" Brennan said awkwardly.

"I gotta go." Booth said.

"What about the case?" Brennan asked.

"It can wait, I'll be right back." Booth ran to the restroom, and splashed some cold water on his face.

Brennan sighed. Angela walked in. "What did you two talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Brennan practically snapped.

"That good huh?" Angela asked.

Booth walked back in. "Bones. Case."

"Yeah. Let's go get it over with." Brennan said.

Booth bit his lip. Angela smiled, and walked over to him. "Those silly innuendos. They should be outlawed."

Booth shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Will it be messy?" Brennan asked.

"If we work it properly." Booth promised.

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked angrily.

"Forget it Bones."

"I hate your stupid jokes." Brennan sighed.

"_My _stupid jokes? Why don't you stop using innuendos in every sentence?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean!" Booth said angrily.

"Booth, what is wrong with you?"

"Apparently my hormones, and you!" He walked angrily out of the room. "Don't worry about the case. The stupid remains are probably compromised, and the case is solved."

"What? Booth wait!" Brennan ran to catch up.

"Bones, what part of leave me alone do you not get?" Booth asked. "After all, there is something wrong with me, right?"

"Booth! You are so...insufferable!"

"So are you. Happy now?" Booth asked, still hurt.

"No! Why are you being like this?"

"Because I care about you Bones! Damn! Couldn't you figure that out?"

"You-you what?"

"Great! Good job seeley, messing up everything." Booth muttered to himself. He walked away, leaving Brennan shocked, and rooted to the ground.

Angela waited until he left. Brennan was still standing in the same place. Angela walked up to Brennan, and wrapped her arm around her. "Well..." Angela smirked. "What are you going to do now?"

Brennan stared at the door. "I-I don't know."

"Give it time, it will come." Angela said soothingly.

"I hope so." Brennan said to herself.

----------------------------------

(present day)

Booth entered Wong Foo's, and saw that all the tables were taken "The bar it is..." He said to himself. He sat down, and Sid brought him a cup of coffee.

"Hey g-man. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Oh, pretty good. You know, just the usual."

Booth sighed. "I'm starving."

"Coming right up." Sid said.

Booth smiled. He had forgotten how much he loved this place. He found a magazine with Brennan on the cover, and read the article, ignoring his surroundings.

-----------------------------

Brennan walked into Wong Foo's, and sat on the bar, not really noticing who was next to her. She stared down at her hands, and sighed. She felt so tired. She cradled her head in her hands. She hated relationships for this reason. The pointless drama that always seemed to ensue. The annoying angst. She rolled her eyes. She had enough tension to last her a lifetime.

"Hey there." Sid said to Brennan.

Brennan smiled. "Hello."

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving."

"Be back in a sec."

Brennan nodded, amazed at her ability to limit her word usage to two words. Then she looked at who was next to her. With a hamburger and apple pie in front of him. "Booth? I can't believe it."

Booth looked up from the article, and realized he was face to face with Brennan. "Bones! I have been looking for you all day!"

"Join the club." Brennan said sarcastically.

Booth smiled. "I was at your apartment all day. Where were you?"

Brennan smirked. "At your apartment."

Booth laughed. "I can't believe we missed each other."

Brennan laughed too. "Me neither."

"I wanted to talk to you-" Booth started.

"about yesterday?" Brennan finished

"Yes." Booth said.

"Me too." Brennan admitted bashfully.

"I'm sorry Bones. I overreacted. But you-"

"I know. I found out that I implied a lot more than I ever intended to. Ever."

Booth smiled. "Wow. Look at that. We agree on something."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "But...when you said..." She began timidly.

"What?"

"When you said...that you..."

"That I care about you? Yes. I do."

Brennan smiled. "Thought so."

"Thought so? Wait. What?"

"When I was in the lab, Zach suggested you merely meant as a friend, but I don't think so."

Booth smiled. "So. You have caught on."

Brennan smirked, as her food came. "More than you know."

------------------------------------

teehee!!! you like?? r&r please!


End file.
